No Two Alike
by januskirin
Summary: The birth of Magitek


Magitek Research Facility  
Vector  
  
An disc rose at the north end of a circular facility. The lift was an open circle; it's occupant stepped out gracefully and looked around. Metal racks lined the walls, neatly filled with bizarre mechanical components. Things that could have been arms, legs, and translucent glass filled the shelves. It was like someone disassembled a dozen robots and organized the debris. A man stood at the opposite end, fiddling with a piece of translucent glass mounted on a black square. Strange thin tools with pointed ends lined the table on which he was working.  
  
"Professor Kirin," began the newcomer, "would you kindly remind me why the Empire retains this maligned facility?"  
  
Kirin sucked air through his teeth. "My current assignment is to discover a method of empowering inanimate devices with supernatural power. Imbue technology with magic. Magitek." He continued tapping on the translucent screen.  
  
"I'd appreciate you telling me something new, Professor." The newcomer let no emotion bleed into his speech. "You have been funded for six months, and your only result has been that lifting device I used to get here."  
  
"I suppose it should be called an elevator," he answered absentmindedly. "Though your funding barely allows me to keep that machine functional."  
  
The newcomer laughed, and Kirin's ears tried to hide behind his hair. No one should laugh like that. "Please, professor, no hyperbole." He walked over to a box full of arms and picked one up. "This metal doesn't come cheaply, and neither does your food or rent. Amazing the Emperor didn't ask you to create an exaggerating machine. Tell me - why does the Emperor believe in this idea?"  
  
Kirin suppressed a smile. "He doesn't tell you anything, does he? Then we are alike in one way. The Emperor thinks I can do what the Magi could not. I imagine that in the end he wants a weapon."  
  
The newcomer blew a breath of disgust. "A mindless machine capable of wielding magic. A weapon under his control, big deal." His arms waved dismissively. "Parts break, captured, destroyed. But you don't even know how to make a working robot. Worthless!" He kicked a box full of hip joints.  
  
Kirin's hands shook, and he placed the translucent glass back on the table. "I suppose you've done better?"  
  
The newcomer smiled. "Would you believe I came all the way down here just to hear you say that, professor? Allow me to demonstrate the fruits of my labor." He snapped his fingers sharply. "Celes!"  
  
Kirin turned around, and a girl materialized next to the newcomer. She was dressed in an elaborate white robe, her blond hair arranged in a manner that must have taken months to perfect. That face was imagination made flesh. She smiled at Kirin. "Do you like her?" asked the newcomer. "If you can believe it, I had no part in designing her looks. Thank mother nature." He wrapped an arm around her neck and brushed fingers under her chin. The girl seemed to smile; that is, her head tilted upward and she bared her teeth. "She's also quite powerful. Celes dear, would you lift that shelf over there?" A metal rack that could have crushed an elephant rose into the air. Kirin gritted his teeth and waited.  
  
"That's enough." The rack dropped to the ground then fell on its side. The sound of shattering glass was deafening.  
  
Professor Kirin concluded that anger would not do his emotions justice. He drummed his fingers on the workbench. "Very impressive.. You've imbued magical power into a human and destroyed thousands of dollars of my equipment. Would you like me to watch as you destroy my lab?"  
  
The newcomer had to put a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter. "What a terrible thought! If I hadn't imagined doing that since day one, I'd be horrified." He put his hand on the girl's shoulder, and pushed her forward. "She's yours. I'm making her your new lab assistant. Enjoy!" Then he turned around and walked to the elevator.  
  
Kirin was not impressed. "She's a spy, isn't she?" He called.  
  
General Kefka waved a hand over his shoulder. "Of course she is." He said dismissively, and dropped out of sight.  



End file.
